This invention relates to a feed mixing apparatus for use wherever livestock is cared for and fed. A farmer or rancher has an obligation every day of the year to mix and deliver feed for animal consumption. There are also many other daily chores to which to attend. The "feed time" chore must be handled in the shortest possible time at the lowest possible cost, using inexpensive and easily maintained equipment and wasting little of the feed constituents or the mixed feed.
The mixing apparatus for livestock feed constituents, the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,509, embodies certain components which were old in the art: a frame, a cylindrical drum with front and rear walls and internal spiral mixing and conveying blades rotatably mounted on the frame, the front wall of the drum having an axial opening and a funnel-shaped hopper unit supported on the front of said frame for receiving unmixed feed constituents and having an opening for moving said feed constituents toward the interior of the drum for mixing therein.
In Claim 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,509, the broadest subject matter of improvements to the art are: that feed constituents move from the opening in the hopper unit into an upwardly opening semi-cylindrical front segment of a feed pipe extending into the drum through the axial opening in the drum front wall as a fully cylindrical medial sleeve segment and having within the drum an upwardly opening semi-cylindrical rear segment, the feed pipe rear segment directing feed constituents toward the drum rear wall and being open to receive mixed feed for discharge from the drum, the hopper unit further having an opening adjacent the front feed pipe segment for discharging mixed feed toward a delivery point; that a rotatable feeder screw auger shaft extends from the front feed pipe segment and through the medial feed pipe segment and through the drum axially of the spiral mixing and conveying blades; and, that a drive means is mounted on the frame for selective rotation of the drum and the feeder screw auger shaft, the drive means having components to provide a unidirectional rotational movement for the drum so that either feed constituents or mixed feed will always be moving toward the rear feed pipe segment, the drive means also having components to provide a bidirectional rotational movement for the feeder screw auger shaft so that feed constituents will be moving from the hopper unit and into the rotating drum, or, so that mixed feed will be moving from the rear pipe segment and a rotating drum into the front feed pipe segment and through the opening in the hopper unit for discharging mixed feed toward a delivery point.
Commercial embodiments of the feed mixing apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,509 have been well accepted by farmer customers, particularly for use in permanent or semi-permanent farm or barnyard installations. On the other hand, ranchers or other users require the transport of mixed feed over long distances, from the feed constituent storage point to the mixed feed delivery point. Accordingly, this invention utilizes subject matter from U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,509 and incorporates additional improvements to provide a readily movable feed mixing apparatus which may be loaded with large quantities of feed constituents and then moved, while mixing feed in transit, for delivery to the animals needing the mixed feed.